


I Like You On 1/4

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: What if Minjoo confessed to her crush on April's fool?
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 29





	I Like You On 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bad idea to confess to your crush on 1st of April.
> 
> Or is it?

"Are you _serious_?"

Minjoo got a little intimidated by Yujin's tone. 

"W-why? Is it a bad idea?" she asked, her fingers gripping her oversized sweater nervously.

"What if she doesn't take you seriously? You're just gonna brush it off as a prank for April's fool?" Yujin asked, looking seriously at Minjoo. "God, this is like one of the rare times you're gonna be brave and you're doing it on _April's fool_."

"That's exactly why I'm having the courage to do it today..."

Minjoo sighed – she likes her so much she almost couldn't keep it to herself.

Above all, she was scared that _those three words_ would ruin their friendship.

Yujin sighed. "Alright, I can't stop you if you really wanna do so. Me and Wonyoungie will be here if anything, alright?"

"Good luck, Minjoo unnie," Wonyoung said, giving Minjoo's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Minjoo nodded, with determination in her eyes.

It was lucky that April's fool is on a Wednesday this year.

The student council usually has their weekly meetings on Wednesday, and the vice president and the secretary would stay back after the meetings for some paper work to be done.

Well, usually Eunbi would stay back as the President as well but Yena planned a prank on her today so she got dragged to somewhere else. Minjoo hoped she'd be fine after the prank.

Minjoo spared a glance cautiously as Chaewon was looking through the request of room bookings from various clubs and societies for the following week.

"Minjoo-ya."

Minjoo got startled as she realised she was staring at Chaewon unconsciously when Chaewon's soft and gentle voice called her.

"Y-yeah?" she cleared her throat a little before sitting straight and pretended to be really focused on her email writing to the other high school's student council for their collaboration project.

"You were staring," Chaewon noted, her fingers flipping over the pages on the pile of requests on her desk right across Minjoo's.

Minjoo froze. "Ah...I was...wondering if you needed some help."

"...Right," Chaewon's lips curved a little, but managed to go unnoticeable by Minjoo. "I'll be fine, it's my last few requests to look through. How about you?"

Minjoo pondered a little before replying, "I'm still writing the email regarding our collaborative project with Shin's, do you want to look through my draft for now? I can send it to your laptop now."

"It's fine, I can go over to your desk, it's easier anyways," Chaewon left her signature on the last paper and stood up, walking over to Minjoo's desk and stood behind her, bending over a little look at Minjoo's draft.

Minjoo froze, yet again, as she could feel Chaewon being really close to her.

It was like getting surrounded by Chaewon, and it was really comfortable.

She liked it.

Chaewon's long chestnut-brown hair fell around her shoulders, her uniform's suit by Minjoo's side, and her left hand on Minjoo's desk. Her warmth and scent surrounding Minjoo that she almost couldn't respond when Chaewon talked to her.

"Minjoo? Are you okay?"

Minjoo actually thought about faking a cough seriously but she realised she needed to reply the vice president quick.

"Oh yeah, I – I am. What did you say about the draft?" Minjoo asked, her cheeks starting to burn because of her spacing out so frequently that she got caught by Chaewon.

"It's great," Chaewon said, ruffling Minjoo's hair fondly. "I think you can send it out just as it is. We'll wait for their reply," Chaewon straightened up, backing away a little and crossed her arms, leaning against the cupboard behind her.

"Now, Minjoo."

"Y-yeah?" Minjoo was confused. Was there anything else?

"You," Chaewon said, her gaze fixated on Minjoo's face. "Are staring too much."

Minjoo's heart rate went up because of Chaewon's words. She wasn't planning to confess in the student council room, piled up with files and papers everywhere.

"That's because..." 

Minjoo drew a deep breath in.

"I like you, Chaewonie."

As expected, silence came, and none of them broke their gaze on each other.

And if you ask whether Minjoo was nervous?

Well, _she freaking is._

_It's about time to say that sentence, Minjoo. Before it goes all serious._

Minjoo forced a smile and said, "It's a jo–"

"I like you too, Minjoo-yah."

Minjoo saw it. How Chaewon's smile bloomed, how it plucked her heartstrings; How Chaewon's blushed spreaded across her cheeks like wild bushfire; How Chaewon's eyes turned into the shape of a crescent moon, with stars shining in them.

She couldn't react for a whole minute, but her physical reaction to the three words Chaewon told her was enough to show her answer – her cheeks turned even more rosy-red as she smiled shyly, her eyes tearing up.

"Y-yah, why are you crying?" Chaewon leaned forward and used her finger to brush Minjoo's tears away before getting hugged tightly by Minjoo.

"It's not–" Minjoo sniffled. "It's not an April's fool joke, right?"

Chaewon chuckled as she hugged Minjoo back, her hand rubbing circles on Minjoo's back to comfort the crying girl. "Of course it isn't. Why would I lie about my feelings for you?"

"I was so scared. I thought I'd ruin our friendship on this day. Yujin even said it's a bad idea if you didn't take me seriously. I didn't know what to do when we went silent. Oh my gosh–"

"Shh, Minjoo-yah," Chaewon pecked her lips and Minjoo went offline.

_God, why is she so cute?_

Chaewon chuckled. "Did you thought I like you only as a friend?"

"I've always thought it that way..." Minjoo replied, still hugging Chaewon – she has every right to do so, right?

"Well, that must've been me hiding my feelings quite perfectly, I guess?" Chaewon laughed, and Minjoo punched her shoulder lightly. They pulled away as Chaewon wanted to look into Minjoo's eyes as she told her how she fell for her.

–––––

Chaewon was exhausted.

The school carnival was wearing her out, and she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, but the carnival was approaching so she had no choice but to stay up late to make sure their schedule was going fine and everything was in place.

The school carnival was held for two consecutive days, on a Saturday and Sunday. Everything went fine, to be honest. But something unexpected happened – the microphones for the music club didn't work, and the headsets for the drama society as well.

And honestly, it wasn't Chaewon's fault, it was the Audio and Lightings Society's fault, but Chaewon felt really guilty as Yuri and Yena wasn't able to sing their hearts out and the audiences couldn't listen clearly to what they were singing, and what the drama was about.

The guilt squashed her and her stress built up so much that she got frustrated, to the point that Chaewon cried in their student council room. The other members were busy carrying stuffs into the room for temporary storage so no one actually noticed that she was crying.

"Chaewonie?" 

She looked up and saw Minjoo standing in front of her, a worried look on her face.

"It's not your fault."

Chaewon barely said or explained anything, but Minjoo just took her into an embrace and said it. 

And her tears flowed out uncontrollably as Minjoo's warmth surrounded her and their comfortable silence made her felt that it was okay to cry in front of Minjoo. It was the reassurance that Minjoo gave her, and told her it wasn't her fault.

The rational side of Chaewon knew it wasn't her fault, but she was guilty that she wasn't able to provide the perfect stage for the music club and drama society's performance.

Technically, it wasn't her fault. But she still felt sorry about it.

"Hadn't you went back to the dorms already? It's midnight, you should go back and rest," Chaewon said, after she felt better and pulled away from Minjoo.

"A-ah...I was back to my room but I realised you guys needed some help so I came back here to help out."

At the time, Minjoo wasn't the secretary yet, so Chaewon really appreciate her helping out even though it was already midnight. 

She couldn't deny, that this shy yet warm junior had warmed her so much and maybe...she was pulled towards Minjoo, in a way that she didn't know during that time.

–––––

"And when I got your two letters and long text after the carnival ended, I guess that was when I realised that I like you," Chaewon said, holding Minjoo's hand as they were on their way back to their dorms.

"You couldn't deny that your heart beats hard when you read my letters, right?" Minjoo joked.

"Yah!" Chaewon pushed Minjoo a little and they both giggled. "By the way, how did you fall for me?"

Minjoo smiled as the memories washed over her brain.

–––––

There were lots of times when Minjoo fell for Chaewon, over and over again.

To be honest, when she was just an ordinary member for the student council, she didn't really notice much about Chaewon, her vice president.

Was it during the winter in January, when they were taking group photos together, waiting for the other council members to arrive at the venue? 

Chaewon was telling Eunbi a joke which the older couldn't really understand, and Minjoo just found it cute when Chaewon pouted slightly because Eunbi couldn't get her joke.

As a result, Minjoo chuckled as Chaewon turned and asked, "Do you know what I was talking about?"

How could Minjoo admit that she only laughed because Chaewon was so cute?

"O-oh, no, I don't know that joke. I mean, it was funny that you made the effort to tell Eunbi unnie that joke but she couldn't get it at all," Minjoo smiled nervously, not knowing how Chaewon would react.

Or was it when she saw how hardworking Chaewon was for their upcoming school carnival? And whenever Chaewon leads the team Minjoo just found her so attractive – maybe because she wasn't one to be the leader, so she really looked up to Chaewon.

Minjoo thought how her crush on Chaewon escalated was because of the older being so caring to her and everyone else. She knew she wasn't the only one that Chaewon cared of, but she just fell for the older Kim so easily.

How Chaewon comforted her when she was tired of the paperworks she was helping out with.

How Chaewon prepared her for her election speech when she decided to run for the secretary of the student council.

How Chaewon said she would be there whenever Minjoo needed help.

Chaewon is just so kind, warm, gentle, and very much a great leader – that every good personality of hers pulled Minjoo towards her, little by little. And when Minjoo realised, she was already falling deep for Chaewon.

––––––

"Can't believe you're so whipped for me," Chaewon laughed. "I didn't know you were already falling for me that early, like the time when I told the joke. That was unexpected."

"Why would it be unexpected? You were really cute," Minjoo said, linking her arms as they walked up the stairs together.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, I guess?" Chaewon ruffled Minjoo's hair again.

Minjoo sighed contentedly. "Well, I guess it wasn't a bad idea to confess on April's fool, right?" she smiled.

"Nope, it's probably a good one, at least for us," Chaewon leaned in and captured Minjoo's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing a lot recently, so just a short 2kim fluff on April's fool :))
> 
> Do leave your comments!!


End file.
